Saxton Hale
Saxton Hale 'is a side, yet important, character appearing in Team Fortress 2's comic books. He is the CEO of Mann Company, which is the company responsible for delivering weapons and cosmetics to the Teufort Nine. Background After Zepheniah Mann purchased the Badlands and passed the land down onto his two sons, Blutarch and Redmond, in his testament, the two hired nine mercenaries each and founded the teams of RED and BLU. Of course, they needed a supplier to deliver ammo, weapons...and hats. After his grandfather, Barnabus Hale was trusted enough by Zepheniah to own his munitions company Mann Co., the ownership of it passed down to Saxton's father, Bilious, and finally Saxton himself. After years and years of selling the mercs whatever they needed, a new opponent stepped into Saxton's ring - Gray Mann and his robot army. Powers & Abilities *'4th Wall Awareness: Knows when he's in a comic book and can talk directly to the readers or even change the frame completely **Such as when he changed a lab of scientists into two chicks fighting with swords in a volcano with pterodactyls flying around. I wish I could make this stuff up. *Some degree of Toon Force, which allows him to jump many feet into the air and create small earthquakes after coming back down *Skilled in boxing and grappling Equipment *Katana *Twin Forces of Nature, which are two Force-a-Nature shotguns connected into one with the barrels, becoming a club Feats Strength *Ripped a bear in two as a baby *Can run around while carrying full-grown men *Easily punches with the strength of 2,751 PSI *Can punch a robot's head off with a single hit *Wrestles gorillas every Friday *Performed 668 push-ups with one hand without tiring *After being weakened, could still apparently fight against the likes of the Scout or Heavy Speed *Can easily punch faster than the eye can track Durability *Can brush off breaking through solid glass *Survived a free-fall from a plane with no injuries **Twice **Both times he fell through glass and walked it off *Unfazed by the fact that a yeti was biting his arm *A less physically capable Australian survived having his neck snapped and then fixed a few seconds later *Should be tougher than the Teufort Nine in his prime, the weakest of whom survived three rockets to the face while heavily injured Skill *Defeated a yeti which "nothing on Earth" could stop *Fought said yeti for nine hours straight *Caused the Indonesian Berserk shark species to go extinct *Lead a group of girl scouts against Grizzly Bears *Killed 64 apes in a few minutes *Fought a lion while he was having a haircut *Invented Jarate, the Jar-based Karate *Manslaughtered 1593 physicians *Fought a group of panthers without breaking a sweat *Killed a giant turtle Weaknesses *Not the sharpest tool in the shed *Refuses to fight children *No ranged options *Kinda slow Fun Facts *Is the richest man in the Western Hemisphere and the 4th in the world **Bypassed the 5th by wealth and the 4th by killing him in a spear duel **Is planning to kill the people still above him *While most children sleep with a teddy bear, Saxton sleeps with an actual bear *Bought England *Defeated Dr. McNinja in a popularity contest *Ate a whole ostrich *Invented the high-five Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Fortress Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Firearms Users Category:Australian Characters Category:Humans Category:Valve